


Lady of Perpetual Debauchery

by snarry_splitpea



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarry_splitpea/pseuds/snarry_splitpea
Summary: A short ficlet in which Queen Anora has an understanding with the new Divine.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little_abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_abyss/gifts).



“Stop right there. That’s perfect,” Vivienne cooed as she paced around Anora’s squatting form.  The steps leading up to the dais would allow her to enjoy their new toy if Anora could hover at just the right height.

“Am I honestly meant to hold such an unladylike position? Does it please you to see a queen perched like some defecating beast, you,” Anora caught herself.  Realizing for the hundredth time that her station as queen of Ferelden in no way outranked the near-goddess standing behind her. “As you wish, Most Holy.”  
  
Anora listened to Vivienne chuckle.  “I chose you for your strength, dearest. A strong will and a stronger body.  I believe this won’t be too much of a burden for you.”  
  
“Flatterer,” Anora snorted. “…Most Holy.”  
  
Vivienne outright laughed, then.  Anora took a deep breath and realized that, even in such an awkward position her muscles felt no strain and her limbs did not tremble.  Perhaps The Divine was right… as always. The queen chuckled when the smell of frankincense, myrrh, and crystal grace touched her nose.  A delightful and very familiar scent.  
  
“Anointing me with blessed oil, are you?” She always dripped more when their games were blasphemous.  Being in front of the oldest and most revered throne in the Grand Cathedral had already made the queen divinely slick between her thighs.  
  
Vivienne smiled even though her lover could not see how her teasing pleased her. She slicked oil over the glass rod peeking out from between her thighs.  Slid more of it over Anora’s folds and hard, little bud with her fingers. “I’ve not taken the time to pray over this phial, yet.  I plan to bless it upon contact.”  
  
“Or perhaps,” Vivienne continued as the head of her crystal cock parted Anora’s lips. “You can do us both the honor? I’m sure you know which canticle was written for a love like ours.”  
  
Anora smiled at the words. Glad that their tryst from months ago had evolved into mutual affection with a side of degradation. “Lady of Perpetual Victory, your praises I sing!”  
  
She grunted involuntarily as Vivienne twisted a fist into her hair, balling up the golden strands and yanking her head back ever so slightly.  
  
“Gladly do I accept the gift invaluable!”  
  
She whimpered as, with sharp nails immediately digging deep, Vivienne grabbed her hip to steady both their stances.  
  
And then, as Vivienne finally thrust forward, Anora shouted. “Of your glory! Let me be the vessel!”


End file.
